<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mother never forgets by Nereisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801794">A mother never forgets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi'>Nereisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akainu is an asshole, Feelings, Gen, I also will make this a tag, Letters, Mother-Son Relationship, Nostalgia, October Prompt Challenge, POV First Person, Sabo tells Dadan he's alive, Writober, lord help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dadan riceve una lettera.<br/>-<br/>Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.<br/>Day 4 - POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dadan &amp; Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Dadan &amp; Sabo (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mother never forgets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Capo! Capo!”<br/>
<br/>
Dadan si girò con fare irritato. “Che c’è?” Abbaiò, masticando con stizza il filtro dell’onnipresente sigaretta.<br/>
<br/>
Dogra si fermò di fianco a lei, piegandosi per riprendere fiato. “È… Successa una cosa… Molto strana.” Disse, tra un ansimo e l’altro.<br/>
<br/>
La leader dei banditi del monte Corbo inarcò un folto sopracciglio. “Cioè?”<br/>
<br/>
Il suo sottoposto si tirò su, tastandosi la tasca davanti della salopette e tirandone fuori una busta. “Qualcuno ci ha mandato una lettera.” Disse, l’incertezza chiara nella sua voce. “Più precisamente, sembra sia indirizzata a te.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah?” Gli prese rozzamente l’involucro dalle mani. “E chi mai dovrebbe mandarci una lettera?”<br/>
<br/>
Dogra scosse la testa. “Non lo so. Quando sono sceso a Foosha per fare rifornimenti, Makino mi ha avvicinato e me l’ha consegnata. Sembra che fosse arrivata da un po’ di tempo, ma non ha avuto l’occasione di salire per portarcela.”<br/>
<br/>
Dadan si girò la busta tra le mani con sospetto. Non conosceva persone che si sarebbero prese il disturbo di scrivere e spedirle una lettera. La calligrafia era troppo nitida e ordinata per essere di uno dei suoi- di Luffy. (Dadan fece un respiro profondo per calmare la fitta di dolore che le aveva pugnalato il cuore.) Come minimo, sperò che non fosse nulla che portava guai.<br/>
<br/>
Dopo aver delegato a Magra i preparativi per la cena di quel giorno ed essersi ritirata in camera, Dadan inforcò un paio di occhiali vecchi e storti e usò un coltello per aprire la busta.<br/>
<br/>
Non riemerse dalla sua camera fino a notte fonda, sorda ai richiami del resto della sua banda. Quando finalmente ne uscì, ancora incredula e con gli occhi bagnati, la lettera venne abbandonata sul tavolo. La carta era stata maltrattata dalle emozioni della donna, ma la maggior parte del suo contenuto era ancora leggibile.<br/>
 </span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>-</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <em>Ciao Dadan, spero di trovarti in salute.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Probabilmente questa lettera ti sconvolgerà, forse alla fine sarai anche furiosa. Capirò se non vorrai perdonarmi, ma ti prego almeno di leggere fino alla fine.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>È passato tanto tempo, ma Luffy mi ha detto che non mi avete mai dimenticato. Io, purtroppo sì. Quel fatidico giorno in cui ho cercato di prendere il mare, come Dogra vi ha riportato, il destino ha voluto che incrociassi accidentalmente il veliero di un drago celeste. Sono stato colpito da due cannonate, che hanno distrutto la mia barca e lasciandomi alla deriva. Ma non sono morto..</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><div>
  <p>
    <span>(La carta è bagnata in questo punto. Alcune parole non sono più leggibili.)</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>… Dopo che quel misterioso figuro mi ha salvato, mi ha portato nel suo nascondiglio e si è rivelato essere Dragon, il capo dei rivoluzionari. Sì, nemmeno io ci ho creduto quando l’ho scoperto. Ho passato tutti quegli anni con il famigerato papà di Luffy e nemmeno lo sapevo! Lui non ha spiccicato parola a riguardo di nessun figlio, quindi non mi ha reso la vita facile. Finché non ho recuperato i ricordi, ero convinto che non avesse famiglia.</em>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><div>
  <p>
    <span>(La carta è tirata e rovinata. C’è un piccolo strappo sul lato della lettera.)</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>Ti prego di perdonarmi. Non ho potuto fare nulla per Ace, per Luffy. La colpa mi tortura tutt’ora. Ogni giorno mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se avessi intravisto prima il suo viso su un giornale, se avessi recuperato i miei ricordi in tempo. Per quant’era diventato famoso, mi pare quasi impossibile non averlo notato prima. Forse il destino ha voluto così, ha voluto giocarci un brutto scherzo. Quando ci penso vorrei dare fuoco al mondo intero. Ora potrei anche farlo, tra l’altro. Non so se si è già sparsa la voce, ma ho mangiato il frutto Mera Mera e ora ho gli stessi poteri di Ace. È come avere un pezzo di lui sempre con me. Sono sicuro che avrebbe voluto mostrarti le sue capacità, prima o poi. Era talmente un pavone, certe volte. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Conto di farmi vivo col vecchio, prossimamente. Sono sicuro che, arrivati a questo punto, abbia visto per forza di cose il mio poster da ricercato. Chissà se te l’ha già detto. Che ero vivo, intendo. Probabilment-</em>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><div>
  <p>
    <span>(Una bruciatura frammentata sulla carta, come di braci di sigaretta.)</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>… Forse si vergogna che tutti i suoi nipoti si siano rivelati criminali di primo livello. E senza scordarci di suo figlio! A proposito di Dragon, se non fosse che ha lo stesso cognome non direi mai che è il padre di Luffy. Non hanno nulla in comune, se non la convinzione e la testardaggine. È una persona talmente seria e distaccata da tutto e tutti che se Luffy lo incontrasse, probabilmente lo definirebbe “noioso”. Se non mi ricordo male – e potrebbe anche essere, visto che alle volte ho la memoria ancora un po’ annebbiata – quando eravamo piccoli era convinto di non avere un padre. Come se fosse nato sotto a un cavolo. Tipico di Luffy.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Parlando di Luffy, l’ho incontrato. A Dressrosa. Immagino che tu sappia cos’è successo, visto che è finito su tutti i giornali. Credo abbiano omesso la mia presenza, però. Un conto è dare credito a dei pirati, un altro è darlo a dei rivoluzionari, a quanto sembra. Vedessi come ha pianto, quando mi ha visto. Mi ha dato un abbraccio dei suoi, li conosci, quelli che potrebbero farti passare a miglior vita. Purtroppo non sono riuscito a salutarlo, dopo quella volta. Non faccia a faccia, almeno. Però mi sono assicurato che d’ora in poi sia possibile contattarci con facilità.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Sono sicuro che Luffy non ti abbia mai detto niente. Per com’è fatto lui, probabilmente non gli è mai neanche venuto in mente di pensare di fare un colpo di lumacofono a Makino. Avevo preso in considerazione l’idea di mandarti un pezzo delle nostre vivre card, ma se questa lettera venisse intercettata non vorrei mettervi in pericolo. Conoscendoti, so che preferisci non avere grane e passare inosservata.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Dadan. Non so se riuscirò mai a comprendere cosa hai passato. Un po’ forse sì, considerando che a volte non riesco neanche a pensare ad Ace senza che mi venga una stretta al cuore. Non credo ti sia mancato avere in casa tre ragazzini scalmanati che rubano cibo e distruggono tutto… Forse hai addirittura preferito che ce ne siamo andati. I tuoi metodi educativi lasciano molto a desiderare e non credo di poterti chiamare “mamma” a cuor leggero, ma… Grazie. Per tutto quello che hai fatto, anche se l’hai fatto poco e male. So che non volevi avere nulla a che fare con noi, all’inizio. Ma so anche che il tuo affetto era genuino, per quanto mal dimostrato. Grazie per aver difeso Ace. Grazie per aver cresciuto lui e Luffy. Grazie per aver pianto per noi. Grazie per averci dato una casa, anche se ti abbiamo battuta sul tempo e ci siamo resi indipendenti molto pre-</em>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><div>
  <p>
    <span>(La carta è molto bagnata. In un certo punto, risulta estremamente fragile.)</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>Luffy mi ha detto che quando Ace è partito e si è guadagnato la taglia, l’avete appesa in casa. Scommetto che avete fatto la stessa cosa con quella del nostro adorato fratellino. Sono cosciente che la mia sia più difficile da reperire, forse impossibile lì, visto la poca importanza dell’isola di Dawn; quindi mi sono preso la libertà di mandarti una copia assieme a questa lettera. Mi fa piacere pensare che, da qualche parte, io Ace e Luffy siamo di nuovo uniti, in un luogo che possiamo chiamare casa.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Scusa se non ho seguito molto un filo logico. Volevo mandarti una lettera da tempo, ma ho sempre rimandato. Ne ho parlato con una cara amica che mi ha fatto capire che mi stavo comportando da idiota, lasciando passare troppo tempo prezioso. Immagino di doverla ringraziare per avermi dato il coraggio di prendere finalmente in mano la penna – e di riscuotere qualche favore per farti arrivare queste mie parole in modo sicuro. Probabilmente questa è l’unica lettera che potrò inviarti, ho già rischiato molto e non voglio testare troppo la mia fortuna. Posso solo dirti di tenerti aggiornata con i giornali, magari prima o poi salterà fuori la mia faccia – che mi dicono essere molto affascinante. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Saluta Dogra, Magra e la banda e dai un abbraccio a Makino da parte mia. Il sindaco te lo risparmio. Al vecchio ci penserò io, sperando che non mi metta nella tomba assieme a Ace.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Prenditi cura di te e smettila di fumare, che la tua voce è già così da uomo che metà basta.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Con affetto, </em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>Sabo</em><br/></span><br/> <br/> <br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note autrice: so che probabilmente non sarà accurato al 100%,. Ho visto la cover story dove Dogra indossava un cappello come quello di Sabo, quindi devono sapere che è vivo. Mi sono immaginata come sarebbe potuta andare una simile rivelazione e, visto che volevo da tempo scrivere qualcosa su Dadan e il suo rapporto con le piccole canaglie, ho colto l’occasione. È ambientata poco dopo i fatti di Dressrosa.<br/>Chi becca la citazione nel titolo vince un biscottino!<br/>(Il terzo giorno l'ho saltato perché odio l'hanahaki)<br/>PumpFIC day 4 - Prompt: POV (first person as letter)<br/>Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su <a href="https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>